


Playdates

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Hurt/Comfort, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Rumble has a secret that he's trying not to let out, because he doesn't want to upset his family.





	Playdates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).

> A weekly write and chat request from November 2018.

“Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, come.” Soundwave stood in the doorway to their shared room, with one hand extended toward them. “Appointment in three joors.”

“What appointment?” Frenzy jumped to his feet, leaving his half-finished project on the floor next to Laserbeak. The flier looked at the mess disdainfully for a moment before taking to the air to follow. “Where are we going?”

“Yeah,” Rumble added. “You didn’t say nothing about going nowhere today!”

“Soundwave apologizes.” He squeezed Frenzy’s hand when the recordicon grabbed his and swung it playfully. “Appointment, intended to be surprise.”

Rumble frowned. “What kind of surprise? I ain’t another stupid play date is it?”

Soundwave’s shoulders slumped and the briefest feeling of _hurt_ flashed through their quantum bond. “Soundwave thought Rumble enjoyed play dates with other recordicons.”

“That was before I heard what they said about you afterward.” Rumble looked down at the floor. “Beastbox called you a drone, and Slugfest said you didn’t really care about us and Howlback said he hoped you died in your recharge so we could have a real deployer. I don’t wanna go to anymore play dates.”

Frenzy’s grip on Soundwave’s hand tightened and he stopped swinging the larger mech’s arm. He stared at his twin for a long moment. “Bro, you never told me about any of that! I thought you thought they were okay.”

Laserbeak circled around Soundwave and flew back to land beside the blue recordicon. He crooned softly at the small mech, and butted his head against Rumble’s shoulder gently. Soundwave let the flier try to comfort Rumble for a few kliks, before stepping into the room and crossing the short distance between himself and his symbiotic partners.

“Soundwave, aware of others’ opinions. Understands that disability makes Soundwave seem undesirable.” He rested his free hand on the recordicon’s back. “Soundwave grateful Rumble knows better. Will screen potential playmates more carefully in future?”

“Yeah, okay.” Rumble rubbed a hand under the edge of his visor, wiping away a few tears before turning to look at the deployer. “Eject and Rewind were okay. And Wingthing. But i still don’t wanna go today, if it’s another play date.”

“Soundwave will remember.” The larger mech gave the recordicon a small smile. “Rumble must come to appointment, however. Application for additional recordicon partners approved.”

Rumble and Laserbeak both looked at him in surprise. 

All of Frenzy’s previous energy returned instantly and he rushed forward to hug both other recordicons before they could react. “We’re gonna get more brothers!”

“Not if you make us late and we look like we’d be bad partners! Get off!” Rumble tried to peel his brother's arm away from his neck, and Soundwave smiled again.

He and Rumble would need to talk at length about the things he had heard from the other recordicons, but that would happen in the future. Today, they would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
